How to Deal
by K-chan and It
Summary: If Mr. Gardner had chosen to kill himself, if his judgement had been clouded by alcohol, things would be different. Someone is seriously hurt, and soon everyone is struggling to deal with the results. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

So **sarahofearth **got the stone rolling for Charlie Bartlett fics with her story **Taste of His Own Medicine**, and I have decided to give it a little push. Here it is, kiddies. Another depressing story from yours truly, complete with random what-ifness and a complimentary cliffhanger. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie Bartlett, or anything related to it.

**How to Deal**

Charlie couldn't see a thing. He could hear Mr. Gardner 'venting' at his innocent toy boats, but he didn't dare look up. No, he was busy burying his face into his shaking hands, brow furrowed in obvious distress.

_When dealing with wild creatures, avoid all eye contact..._

He could hardly remember how he had gotten into this position, which was odd as he had just entered the house minutes ago. He had a very detailed plan to carry out, too, including coaxing the worries out of his poor ex-principal, then marching him over to the school play where he would make up with his daughter, who would instantly forgive him. And they would live happily ever after. He had it all sorted out.

_.. avoid all eye contact, as they may see it as an opening..._

Yet here he was now, collapsed in a lawn chair with his head in his hands, his 'poor ex-principal' waving a gun and whining about life. Not to mention reminding Charlie that he was the cause of all the horrible events, and that he was not very pleased with him at the moment. These weren't the most encouraging words coming from a drunken_ and_ armed man. It had all seemed so much easier to carry out his ideas as he was pondering what to say in the back of the old taxi he came in.

_.. an opening to pounce, or a threat to their well-being..._

He didn't dare get up from his seat again. The last thing he wanted was for either of them to get hurt. Who knew what the older man would do next? He was on such an edge that his whole body was shaking. Then again, he looked about ready to collapse. Perhaps he would, and Charlie would be able to breathe again, a task that seemed impossible at the moment. Nonetheless, he had already experienced enough surprises for the day. He wondered if just sitting back in his chair until this ordeal ended would be the best choice. Still, the door was looking pretty good right about now.

_Back away slowly, so as not to startle them..._

The teen was dragged out of his thoughts by a noise resembling a grunt. He lifted his head with a start, to see Mr. Gardner flap his mouth open and closed, as if about to say something but deciding against it. He rested his gun against his temple, deep in thought. Charlie gripped his arm rests, suspecting and denying what might be about to occur. He was scared, now. Flat out frightened. The man started another word that the younger couldn't hear over the panic ringing loudly in his ears, shutting off any trains of thought. Gardner waggled his finger, rolling his eyes as he stumbled to the front of the porch, overlooking the pool. Charlie's knuckled turned white as he rose from the chair, his eyes wide.

The gun was pointing directly at the man's head.

" Mr. Gardner! Stop!" Charlie cried, pouncing on the other. He reached for the gun, unable to follow his original idea of tackling him to the ground. Instead, he tried vainly and desperately to unbalance him. Unfortunately, Nathan Gardner was much too strong. The weapon was waving wildly in the air, occasionally spraying bullets into the cool blue water beneath them.

" What are you-!" Nathan began, displeased that he could not commit suicide in peace. If he hadn't been so drunk, he would have remembered he couldn't afford to leave everything behind. However, he was, and his only thought on the subject was "screw it". He continued to wrestle over the loaded gun, his common sense drowned in alcohol.

A gunshot rang, filling both of their ears. Two pairs of eyes enlarged, two bodies froze as they realized the damage that had been done. Time seemed to freeze as crimson liquid spilt to the ground, a dark mark blossoming under Charlie's navel. His breath became ragged as he stared at the spot, matching Nathan's as he sobered enough to notice his mistake.

" Ch- Chuck-?"

Charlie was falling, falling endlessly and never stopping. His stomach must have been ripping open from the pain he felt. A distant voice passed him, a distant voice left. And yet again, Charlie could not see a thing.

_Do not approach a wild creature, as they are prone to attack._

_--_

There it is, chapter one. Any kind of review will please me. I'll write a second if I get even one review. Thanks, and see you next time! ... Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for everyone who read my story. I am so grateful!

**the Blonde Bohemian** : Thank you! I will. :)

**saraofearth** : Thanks for such a long review! I am so honored that you took so much time for my fic! And that God-I-wish-I-wrote-half-as-good type feeling? I got the same from your story! Hurray for us self-decapitators!

By the way, here's a small tidbit I forgot to mention in the last chapter. There are three people sharing the account **K-chan and It**. I am the low-life who's name hasn't been included in the title, **That**. Someday, I dream of making my own account. For now? I'll mooch.

Disclaimer : I do not own Charlie Bartlett, or anything related to it.

**How to Deal**

Susan Gardner placed a small curler to her lashes, lifting her pupils to the broken ceiling above her. Wrapping them in the teeth of her tool, she straightened them out to their full extent and doused them in black mascara. Students yelled and fussed around her, determined to make their reflective play perfect.

" God, Jamie! You made a typo on the pamphlet! What are we supposed to do now?"

" Anyone know where the keys to the storage room are?"

" Fifteen minutes 'til curtain, kiddies!"

She snickered at their antics. That was her student body; always so dramatic.

" Could you honestly cake on any more makeup then you already have?" a voice from the doorway teased. Susan swiveled around, grinning in expectation of her Charlie leaning against the doorway smirking. Her face fell.

" Oh, hey Henry," she sighed, turning back to the mirror disappointedly.

" Nice to know I'm so appreciated." Susan rolled her eyes at the sarcastic tone, reaching for her blush. Henry moaned.

" Seriously, Susan. It won't be long before your face isn't even visible," he warned. " Why must you lower yourself to such heavy makeup? Reminds me of a-"

" Get out, Henry!" Susan laughed, throwing a well-aimed wad of tissue she had used to wipe off excess lipstick at his surprised face. He jumped back as if that white piece of garbage carried the bubonic plague in it's fibers.

" Geez! That's disgusting!" the frantic boy complained, stalking out of the room. " Women!"

The young woman giggled, picking up her trash and disposing of it in the nearest garbage. She could always count on Henry to give her a good ol' laugh at his expense.

After finishing with her blush, Susan stared out at the sea of people beginning to form in the auditorium. Some looked uncomfortable and shifty as they sized up the 'ruffians' they would be sharing seats with. Others, especially the younger members of the audience, looked huffy and displeased to be there, something a performer wouldn't enjoy seeing just before he or she hit the stage. And she was going to _sing_ for them. The horror.

A sick feeling twisted itself into her stomach, gripping at her insides and filling her with nausea. She hoped for Charlie to get back soon, though she was not so sure if she hoped for her father to be in tow. After all, he had tried to land her boyfriend in prison. Probably would have tried to keep him there, too.

" Eh, Susan. Um.. the show's going to start soon.." Kip began timidly as he hesitated at the door of the dressing room, unsure if he should step in. His eyes landed on the mess of contents on her table, then drifted to the robe she was still wearing around herself. He gulped. " Are- Are you about ready?"

" Just about," she replied with a false smile. False, but convincing enough for someone who was too busy staring at his feet anyway. " Chin up, Kip! We're depending on you!"

The teen gave her his infamous grimace-grin and turned to leave, when suddenly a thought struck him and he turned on her again.

" By the way, I was wondering if you knew where Charlie is?" he asked softly. She frowned at him, her eyes raised.

" He went to collect another guest, actually. I don't exactly know how long it will take him."

Kip looked disappointed. " I just thought since you were his.. y'know.." He blushed, a deep shade of red filling his whole face and crawling down his neck. " Um, I'll be over there." He hurried off in the wrong direction of where he pointed, leaving Susan alone again. She hoped she hadn't frightened him off. Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar ring of her cell phone, which she snapped open anxiously. She had forgotten to turn the stupid thing off. She could imagine herself now, opening her mouth to say her lines to be interrupted by the jingle of 'Over the Rainbow'. She would have died there and th-

" Hello?"

" Hello, is this Susan Gardner?"

" Depends. Who's this?" Susan teased, swinging her legs as she spoke.

" This is St. Mark Hospital. We were wondering if you had the contact number of a Mrs. Marilyn Bartlett-"

Susan's heart could have stopped. She swallowed a lump in her throat, speaking in a shaky but somewhat controlled voice.

" Could.." she stopped, her voice squeaking. " Could I ask why?"

" We have a Mr. Nathan Gardner and-"

Susan dropped her cell.

_--_

There it is, my twisted chapter two. Please continue to read and review, as I will greatly appreciate it. If I made any mistakes, please correct me so I can fix them. Hope to see you in the dreaded chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Erm, I have no elaborate excuse to explain my lack of update. I don't think I'll even try to come up with one...

Anyhow, I had completely given up on this story (and my muse) when I received a lovely message from uphill09 asking me to continue, and so here I am, thank you very much. c:

**SHAMOOOO** : Haha! Thank you for your (hyperactive) review. Now go take your pills.

**Gala000085 **: I'm so glad that you like it. Please continue to bare with me and my insane angst.

**b00kWorM0502 **: I agree! I guess we're just... twisted that way.

**heartfallen **: Thank you. I will continue to do my best!

**uphill09 : **Thanks, I really appreciated your message! This update is a result of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie Bartlett.

**How to Deal**

" Mr. Gardner shot me."

As Charlie Bartlett woke from his sedatives in room 309 of the St. Mark Hospital, this was his first realization. After that, things got foggy.

_He didn't mean to_, the teenager thought wearily. _At least, I don't think so._

As his mind began to clear, Charlie took note of his surroundings._ I am in a hospital room, and I am not dead. _He paused, taking a small breath. _And my stomach hurts like hell._

From this much, the matter at hand finally made itself prioritized. He was in a hospital, meaning Mr. Gardner had brought him there and was at this moment being questioned by the police. If they found what had taken place, the older man would be arrested immediately for questioning. This was not an option.

At this moment, two heavy-set officers entered the room, followed by a very flustered looking nurse. Relief swept through the course wrinkles of her face when she saw Charlie to be conscious, and she dashed to his side at a speed that would not be expected by a woman of her age.

" It's wonderful to see you awake, dear," she crooned. " How are you feeling?"

" Okay, thank you," Charlie croaked, surprised at how parched he was feeling. " Do you suppose I could have some wat-?"

" You two!" the nurse interrupted shrilly, swinging the two officers that had been carefully approaching. " This young man needs rest! I insist that you leave immediate-! Oh, don't worry about getting up dear. I'll get you the water."

Charlie, feeling very confused and tired, laid back down. The nurse smiled and moved to pour the water.

" He has to be asked now," said one of the officers, flipping a notepad anxiously in his hands. " It will only be a few questions, and it must be done before his mother arrives."

Charlie started. He hadn't even considered his mother until now. What state would she come in, to find her only son recovering from a bullet wound?

" Can you not just give him several minutes to collect himself?" hissed the older woman, glaring at the pair.

" It will barely take a minute," the officer replied. The nurse huffed, chewing her lip, then threw her hands up and stormed out of the room. The second officer moved to close the door, then joined the first man at the foot of the bed.

" Son, we have a few questions for you," he said, folding his arms and raising thick, black eyebrows. Charlie wondered if the two were planning on playing some sort of good cop/bad cop routine. If not, he really didn't see the point of both of their presences. " To start off, what exactly happened before you were shot?"

Ignoring the first officer's mad scribbles along his notepad, Charlie took a breath and shut his eyes. How was he going to get out of this one? If the police concluded that Mr. Gardner had willingly shot him, and he was charged as guilty, who knew what could happen? Susan could be sent to child services. Or worse; her mother.

" I took a taxi to Mr. Gardner's house," the panicked boy began, imagining the horrors of Susan becoming fatherless. " I came in the hopes of inviting him to a school play, one in which his daughter was playing the main role."

The two men nodded, urging him to continue.

" When I got there, he..." Of course, the men had probably already tested Mr. Gardner for intoxication. This could get difficult. " He was pretty drunk... when I let myself in. He seemed pretty angry about my entrance, actually. He started to insult me, and I got angry.. I took the gun-"

" _You_ took the gun?" asked the first officer skeptically. "Who had it before then?"

_Damn_, the boy cussed inwardly. _Now what?_

" Nobody," Charlie scrambled, cursing his own stupidity. " I found it on the table."

" On the table?" asked the officer, raising his eyebrows again. Charlie swallowed.

" Yes. I picked it up and started waving it around, threatening to shoot him or myself. I didn't plan to do anything with it; I was just angry Really angry... So he tried to take it away from me."

Charlie took a tiny breath, and lowered his eyes. He felt sick and tired.

" I shot myself in the struggle. It was completely my fault," he finished, his voice cracking.

" Mr. Gardner is innocent."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This chapter was poorly written, and I apologize. I promise I will get back into the funk of things soon..... Aaand I won't take a year to update. ^^u


End file.
